Tonton Severus
by antinea2
Summary: Ou quand Severus Snape se retrouve à faire la nourrice.


Comme vous le savez évidemment, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (hommage à JKR), sauf un. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec et je continue mon exploration des différents styles d'histoire.

Première tentative avec Severus, un personnage que je trouve difficile à traiter en général.

….

Severus Snape se tenait majestueux et impérial au milieu de son tout nouveau bureau. Des années à attendre, à espérer, à manigancer aussi et il y était enfin parvenu. La consécration ultime ! Tous ses efforts finalement récompensés à leur juste valeur !

Il observait souverain la pièce ronde avec tous les portraits des directeurs qui l'avaient précédé au cours des siècles. Directeur de Poudlard enfin ! Pas trop tôt, diraient certains ! Mais tout vient à point à qui sais attendre…

Il le savait depuis une semaine maintenant mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à reposer les pieds sur terre.

Il les avait tous grillés sur la dernière ligne droite. Il fallait dire qu'être le meilleur potionniste de sa génération (voire du monde entier et ce en toute modestie) aidait : une potion antichute de cheveux d'un côté, une potion aphrodisiaque de l'autre et le tour était joué.

Génial ! Tout bonnement génial ! Machiavel n'aurait pas fait mieux !

« Sev t'as tout compris ? C'est pas que je ne te fasse pas confiance mais pour être honnête et sans vouloir te vexer, si l'on s'est tourné vers toi c'est parce qu'on avait plus aucun autre choix… »

Severus se tourna vers mon filleul. Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Il était là avec la chose…

« Pour qui me prends-tu, Draco ? Je veillais souvent sur toi quand tu étais petit…

Eh bien, justement ! Pas de potion de sommeil ou de potion d'obéissance… Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu transformes mon fils en zombie …

Pourquoi pas ? Ca a toujours très bien marché sur toi.

Mon fils n'est pas un cobaye de laboratoire pour tes expériences tordues, alors abstiens toi, s'il te plaît !»

Severus souleva légèrement les épaules : les nouvelles générations de parents sorciers… Ils ne savaient pas de quoi ils se privaient…

Severus n'avait jamais eu d'enfant à lui, du moins pas à sa connaissance. Mais malgré cela il avait des idées très arrêtées sur la façon dont il fallait s'y prendre pour élever un gamin et d'après lui son filleul s'y prenait particulièrement mal.

La chose était là, assise dans un coin en train de mâchouiller quelque chose d'indéfinissable.

« Il fait ses dents alors il peut être un peu grognon s'il a trop mal… »

Severus eut un sourire mauvais : le rejeton Potter-Malfoy grognon, c'était un pléonasme. Vu ses géniteurs il était destiné à pester et à geindre pour l'éternité !

Cet enfant était à son humble avis une erreur de l'univers due à une faille spatio-temporelle mal gérée par la NASA. Quelque chose quelque part avait merdé dans l'ordre universel des choses et maintenant il se devait de veiller sur le résultat stupéfiant d'une expérience corporelle poussée qui avait mal tourné.

« C'est bon tu peux y aller, je ne vais pas le manger ton rejeton… Et puis, si tu as si peu confiance en moi, tu n'as qu'à le reprendre avec toi… »

Draco lui lança un sourire mauvais accompagné un regard glacial.

Il alla s'accroupir devant l'enfant : « Soit sage crapaud, on revient très vite te chercher. Surtout, tu ne manges rien de ce que pourrais te donner tonton Severus et tout ira bien… »

Tonton Severus…

Tonton Severus : le maître redouté et tout puissant des potions et de Poudlard ! Il ne s'y était jamais fait. « Tu aurais préféré_ tata_ sans doute, lui avait répliqué un jour Draco avec son petit sourire à la fois doucereux et perfide. »

Et le géniteur s'en alla le laissant seul en compagnie de la chose.

L'enfant était assis sur un coin de son tapis persan. Une vraie merveille… Le tapis bien sûr, pas le gosse !

L'enfant le suivait des yeux alors qu'il allait s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Sans plus s'occuper du petit garçon, Severus prit différentes poses et attitudes théâtrales. Il s'entraînait avec délectation à recevoir des élèves dans une posture qui se voulait à la fois magistrale et ouverte. La seule chose qu'il n'avait jamais essayé c'était de sourire.

Silencieux, le petit remit sa sorte de « peluche » dans la bouche.

Un vrai mélange Potter-Malfoy ! Il avait hérité d'une part des yeux et des cheveux de Potter (en plus ordonné cependant, à moins que ce soit le résultat des caresses incessantes de Draco sur la petite tête brune) et d'autre part des traits aristocratiques au teint de porcelaine de Draco.

D'autres que lui l'aurait sans doute trouvé mignon, mais lui connaissait bien trop les parents pour cela.

Le petit avait une attitude sérieuse et muette (très Malfoy). S'il restait figé ainsi, telle une statue de sel, toute l'après-midi tout irait pour le mieux. Malheureusement, après s'être aperçu du départ réel de son père, il se mit à hurler et à pleurer (très Potter comme attitude).

Severus ne savait que faire face à la petite chose hurlante.

Son premier mouvement aurait été d'appeler les elfes de maison pour que ceux-ci le débarrasse du problème mais alors toute son autorité naturelle aurait été sapée. Imaginez le Directeur de Poudlard incapable de maîtriser un mioche de 15 mois à peine !

Il se leva, se pinça l'arrête du nez en expirant doucement. Il tenta de se souvenir de Draco quand il avait son âge.

En général, dans de pareilles situations, il l'attachait d'un sort à sa chaise haute et après s'être assuré au minimum qu'il ne risquait pas de tomber et de se briser le crâne, il le laissait s'époumoner à volonté ne revenant que quand la tempête était passée.

Le problème ici était que les deux jeunes pères n'étaient pas Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, et qu'ils avaient forcément mis en place un système de surveillance quelconque… Quel manque de confiance… C'était décevant…

Il alla vers l'enfant et le saisi entre ses mains. Il le tenait à bout de bras, maintenant une distance de sécurité entre eux. On ne savait jamais avec les maladies infantiles. Un éternuement de trop, des miasmes projetés au mauvais endroit ou alors quand vous aviez la bouche ouverte, et paf le rhume assuré et avec la taille de son nez…

Il déposa l'enfant sur son bureau en bois d'ébène poli et brillant de mille feus. Il adorait son bureau avec ses tiroirs cachés et ses poignées chromées.

Le petit Thomas le regarda avec ses joues toutes rouges et ses yeux brillants de larmes. Les cris s'étaient calmés et il n'y avait plus que quelques hoquets provoquant des sursauts sporadiques d'épaules.

Les larmes continuaient cependant à couler le long des joues sans même parler du nez…

« Inutile de me regarder comme ça, tu ne m'attendriras pas. Ton père a essayé avant toi avec ses grands yeux gris plein de tendresse et il s'y ait cassé les dents ! »

Le petit tendit ses deux petits bras vers lui, les mains grandes ouvertes comme s'il voulait que l'on le prenne dans les bras.

Encore un gène Malfoy, songea Snape.

Severus avait beau être sévère avec Draco celui-ci revenait toujours vers lui quand il allait mal ou lorsqu'il avait un gros chagrin. Ce devait être le côté masochiste des Malfoys.

Severus reprit sa place dans son fauteuil : « Ecoute moi bien petit monstre ! Avec moi tu es tombé sur un os… Je comprends bien ta situation : tes parents sont deux idiots. Ce n'est pas de chance pour toi, je le consens… »

Thomas lança un coup d'œil interrogatif.

« Tu sais, quand je les ai connu tous les deux ils étaient à peine plus grand que toi ! Enfin pas vraiment dans le cas de Potter. Mais Draco, oui… »

Thomas mit la tête de sa girafe en plastique au fond sa bouche afin de soulager ses gencives douloureuses. Sophie, la girafe moldue star des crèches, c'était Lucius et Narcissa qui devaient être contents.

« Autant que je m'en souvienne ils se sont toujours détestés, je veux dire tes parents. Et Bam ! Tout d'un coup et sans que l'on sache pourquoi ils sont tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et Bam ! Au bout de deux ans te voilà ! C'est pas que je t'en veuille, je veux dire ce n'est pas de ta faute. Mais quand même… Tu comprends ma position… »

En signe d'acquiescement le petit lui tendit sa girafe. Severus retint difficilement une grimace quand un fin filet de bave se déposa sur son magnifique bureau. Il n'y aurait plus qu'à le faire désinfecter. Puis il prit un mouchoir propre, essuya le petit nez jusqu'au menton et jeta la pièce à conviction dans le feu.

« En fait, j'aurais dû m'en douter à partir du moment où ils ont commencé à avoir des conversations civilisées et que Draco s'est mis à rire aux blagues stupides de ton autre père. C'est une forme de déchéance je suppose, avant ils passaient leur temps à se battre, maintenant ils passent leur temps à …, Severus grimaça d'un air entendu. Inutile de te faire un dessin, c'est de là que tu viens… »

Severus observa le bébé un long moment sans rien dire.

Il regardait autours de lui et pointait du doigt les tableaux aux visages sévères. Puis tout d'un coup il se mit à exploser de rire. Severus se retourna pour savoir ce qui pouvait déclencher une telle hilarité chez lui (surement un gène Potter défectueux…) et vit Dumbledore faire des grimaces pour l'amuser.

« Très sincèrement Albus ! Quel âge avez-vous ?, le rabroua-t-il.

Mon cher Severus, je suis un tableau je n'ai plus d'âge, lui rappela-il. Cet enfant est une vraie merveille, vous ne trouvez pas ?

C'est un bébé, il est incapable de tenir une conversation correcte, de manger ou d'aller aux toilettes tout seul. Je ne vois pas ce que cela a de si fascinant.

Ne vous faîte pas plus aigri que vous ne l'êtes Severus. Cet enfant est le signe annonciateur d'un avenir meilleur.

Non, c'est juste le signe que Draco ne maîtrise pas les bases de la contraception masculine.

Vous savez parfaitement qu'il faut bien plus que cela pour qu'un sorcier puisse avoir un enfant... »

Severus soupira en se concentrant de nouveau sur l'enfant. Il se souvenait très bien de Draco au même âge. A cette époque il se disait que peut être il pourrait lui aussi avoir une famille, un fils peut être. Mais la guerre avait éclatée et ses rêves avaient explosés en mille morceaux.

Le petit avait les yeux verts de Potter, non en fait il avait les yeux verts de Lili, surtout quand il riait. Lili Evans, le plus grand regret de sa vie… Parfois il se demandait ce qu'aurait été sa vie si elle l'avait choisi à la place de l'autre abruti.

« Tu sais, j'aurais pu être ton grand-père si ta grand-mère n'avait pas choisi ce foutu Potter. Elle t'aurait adoré ta grand-mère. Elle était merveilleuse Lili, belle et intelligente… J'espère que ton père te parle d'elle de temps en temps… Je n'ai jamais compris comment elle avait pu choisir Potter, tout comme ton père d'ailleurs…

Je veux bien qu'il préfère les hommes mais quand même, il aurait pu faire un meilleur choix… Ne crois surtout pas que je sois jaloux, je l'aime comme s'il était mon propre fils mais… je crois que quand il s'est tourné vers Potter, c'était pour moi comme si l'on m'abandonnait une seconde fois. Une fois pour le père et une autre fois pour le fils…

Rassure moi, tu ne feras jamais une chose pareille toi ? »

Thomas avait repris son sérieux après le départ d'Albus : « Papa ? demanda-t-il ».

« Oui, ton papa. Lucius et Narcissa ne l'ont jamais mérité. D'ailleurs d'après ce que je sais tu ne les connais pas vraiment. Tant mieux pour toi et tant pis pour eux. Ils ne s'occuperaient pas de toi comme il faut ! Tu as besoin de grands-parents qui tiennent la route, pour compenser tes parents… »

L'enfant bailla en serrant ses petits poings.

« Ton père aurais pu faire de grandes choses s'il l'avait voulu et s'il m'avait suivi… Mais alors, soyons honnête, il aurait sans doute fini comme moi, vieux, aigri et surtout seul…

Peut être que tes géniteurs pourraient te confier à moi pendant les vacances. Je pourrais rattraper ton éducation défaillante. Je t'apprendrais les potions, les échecs et mes plus grands secrets… Bien sûr tu devras attendre de savoir aller aux toilettes tout seul. Je ne suis pas une nourrice. En plus je connais plein d'histoires terribles et vraiment effrayantes à raconter le soir juste avant de se coucher.

Oui, je crois que je pourrais faire quelque chose de toi… »

Le ventre du petit se mit à gargouiller bruyamment.

« Tu vois, ils ne te nourrissent même pas correctement…, grommela-t-il en allant chercher un biscuit dans l'ancienne cachette secrète d'Albus. »

Le petit regarda le biscuit avec un mélange d'envie et de crainte. Sa petite main tendue hésitait à se saisir du gâteau chocolaté.

« Gaga ? »

« Oui, c'est un gâteau. Tu peux le prendre il n'est pas empoisonné contrairement à ce que ton père peux penser. »

Il porta le gâteau à sa bouche et le mangea en prenant tout son temps, morceau après morceau.

« Je serais bien rester là à discuter avec toi, mais il paraît qu'à ton âge on doit faire la sieste… »

Il le prit, avec un peu moins de distance cette fois-ci et le coucha dans le lit aménagé. Il s'endormit presque immédiatement et le nouveau directeur de Poudlard alla se remettre au travail.

De temps en temps il allait vérifier que le gosse respirait toujours, on ne savait jamais. Il ne se rappelait plus si Draco lui avait dit s'il faisait des allergies ou pas. Comme il ne s'était pas mis à gonfler comme une baudruche, il en conclu que c'était bon.

En fin d'après-midi, il entendit frapper doucement à sa porte. Potter passa sa tête par l'embrasure.

« Bonsoir Severus, tout va bien ?

Oui, aucun problème… »

Harry entra sur la pointe des pieds et alla se pencher sur son fils. Il lui caressait avec douceur la joue pour qu'il se réveille. Après quelques effleurements, il ouvrit des yeux ensommeillés. Une fois tout à fait réveiller il le prit dans ses bras et d'un sort rangea le lit et le reste des affaires. Severus le voyait parler à l'oreille de son fils et l'embrasser.

« Merci encore. J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas trop dérangé.

Vous savez une fois que l'on a mis les choses au clair et les points sur les i, tout va mieux ! »

Harry sourit mais ne dit rien. Il ramassa sans se presser les affaires : « Il faut qu'on y aille, Draco nous attend… »

Il se dirigeait vers la porte quand Severus le retint : « Vous savez Potter, si jamais vous avez encore besoin de quelqu'un… Je suis disponible…

Je saurais m'en souvenir. Au revoir Severus.

Au revoir, Potter. »

Alors qu'il s'en allait, Thomas lui fit un au-revoir de la main, auquel Severus répondit discrètement. Une fois les deux Potter partis, son bureau ne lui paraissait plus aussi imposant et ni aussi confortable. Mais au moins il avait enfin trouvé un Potter qu'il pourrait aimer.

FIN

Fini, n'hésiter pas à laisser un petit mot d'encouragement ou de reproche s'il le faut…


End file.
